


His Bear

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi x Nishinoya, Asahi x noya - Freeform, Fanfic, Fluff, Haikyuu ship, M/M, asahi - Freeform, asanoya fanfic, azumane asahi - Freeform, haikyuu fanfic - Freeform, hq Azumane Asahi, hq Nishinoya yuu, hq asahi, hq breakup, hq dating, hq fluff, hq mlm, hq nishinoya, hq noya, hq ship, nishinoya, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, noya - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: He was my bear. My boyfriend. I love him. I was his and he was mine. But I fucked up. He told me to stop with these stupid fucking pranks and I don’t and I hurt him. I knew when I said those words and his face changed, I knew I took it too far. He was crying and all I could say was “it is a prank”. Fuck. Why did I do that to him, now he is done. We are done. He left and it is all my fault. He told me not to contact him but I just want to be in his arms again. I wish I never did the prank. I wish I never did that to him. I wish we talked this out, or he would scream at me for being so fucking dumb. I wish he would do anything but what he did. I didn’t want him to leave... I wish he didn’t. He needs space though so even though I love him so much, I am going to give him that. I can’t keep hurting him. So I’ll change for him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 4





	His Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n or Ship(s): Ship (AsaNoya)
> 
> Genre: Angst with fluff ending
> 
> Warning(s): foul language (cursing)
> 
> A/N: I decided to make this a fanfic. I love this idea and I find it really cute. Whatever you want next please request. I really really really would love some request I have nothing to do with my time. Go ahead as well as just talk to me anon is okay- I just wanna chat! Also guess who did that “hey mamas” chin rub thing to my sister (as a joke) and they forgot their camera was on. Heh. Ya, I also ate some pen ink yesterday- How are you doing?

##  **Getting Tired**

Noya set up the camera and sat on the bed.

_ Click _

There came Asahi with a smile. “Asahi I think we should take a break..” Nishinoya said.

“What?” His smile soon faded. Tears were already in his eyes.

“Um I think we should  **take a break** ” Nishinoya avoided eye contact.He knew that any second he would have to say it was out of hand.

“Are you being serious?” His tears were rolling down his cheek and he started to pack.

“W-wait bear I was kidding!” Nishinoya ran up to him.

“Nishinoya. I think.” Asahi seemed to try and make out the words.

“I think we should  **take a break** , these pranks are getting too much and I can’t keep getting hurt by these. I have told you and you don’t understand. They hurt me, a lot. I don’t know what is real and what is fake. I need a break. From us, from you... I will be out by later tonight. Just please don’t contact me. I contact you when I am ready..”

Nishinoya began to cry a bit but just stood there stunned. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I know you didn’t mean to. Yet for some reason it hurt more. It is like you don’t know me... You know I get self conscious and so do you. You promised to stop doing these and I promised to try to give you more attention. I know lately I haven’t given you a lot but you know I’ve been trying hard, and so have you. But this prank was a lot Nishinoya. You took it too far.” Asahi looked at him biting his lip grabbing his stuff. “Bye.” He whispered as he shut the door behind him.

He had left a couple jackets but most of it was packed. All he left was that. That night they both cried themselves to sleep.

##  **Late Night Drinks**

I miss him.. I fucked up though.. I am fucked up right now aren’t I? _ ~ Nishinoya thought _

It has been two months and Asahi hasn’t reached out. Nishinoya had a job but he spent his Fridays every night going out drinking with Tanaka or someone else. He wasn’t an emotional drunk most of the time, he was more of a partier when he drank. Few times he ranted or cried while drinking.

“One more please!” Nishinoya called out.

“You sure that’s a good idea? You have had a lot to drink already..” Tanaka intervened.

“Ya, ya I don’t care just pass me another!” Nishinoya laughed, “I want to get married for the heck of it tonight. You think anyone else wants to?” He smiled clearly not in the right state of mind. “They can wear whatever they can be whoever! They just need to be a chill person like ‘Sahi..” he mumbled thinking for a second and then taking a sip from his drink.

“Uh I don’t know but I think we should start wrapping up you know?” Tanaka smiled softly at his friend.

God he is entirely different without Asahi.. Ugh I don’t feel so well.. _ ~ Tanaka thought _

“Okay okay~ But if I get married tonight I want you to be my best man okay? I want it to be perfect!” Nishinoya smiled and grabbed his phone.

“What are you doing?” Tanaka looked confused as tears began to fall from Nishinoya’s eyes.

“Pick up.. Pick up..” He mumbled ignoring the question. The ringing stopped and he was met with the voice he needed to hear.

“Nishinoya?” Asahi sounded confuse, “I told you no-”

“Heyyyy!! I am thinking about getting married and I want you thereeee!!” Nishinoya laughed tears rolling down as Tanaka grabbed the phone.

“Uh sorry to whoever this is, Nishinoya is pretty drunk- Sorry for bugging you!” Before he could hang up Asahi spoke up.

“Is he um..” Asahi started.

“Oh Asahi! What’s up dude! Noya dude why did you call Asahi?” Tanaka chuckled as incoherent words came from what he assumed to be Nishinoya.

“Is he okay without me? Like do you think he misses me or-” Asahi started when Tanaka cut him off.

“You guys are the same. Always so insecure. Yes he misses you. Why else would he get wasted every Friday since you broke up? NOYA DON’T DO THAT!” Tanaka screamed.

“What is happening is he okay?” Asahi worriedly stated.

“This IDIOT won’t stop getting up to dance on the stage.” Tanaka chucked.

“Uh do you want me to pick him up?” Asahi mumbled.

“You got to talk louder, don’t forget we are at a bar with loud music and people screaming along!” Tanaka called.

“Oh um you want me to pick him up?” Asahi said louder.

“Sure I’ll send the address.” Tanaka sent the address and they returned the phone to Nishinoya.

“BYE BYE! I AM GOING NOW TO GET MARRIEDDDD~” there is a faint no Asahi can hear from the phone and then Nishinoya became to ramble. “BUT BEAR WON’T MARRY ME SO I GOT TO FIND SOMEONE TO BE MY FOREVER AND THEN WE CAN START A FAMILY AND THEN I CAN UMM I CAN SEE BEAR!” He laughed as tears fell faster and harder. He missed Asahi.

“Nishinoya?” Asahi talked.

“MHM BEAR?” Noya screamed

“I am coming soon okay? Be safe and don’t go get married please?  **For me?** ” He whispered, tearing up. “Wait for me okay?”

“OKAYYY~” Noya smiled a bit.

“No more drinks either wait for me..” he hung up.

Wait for me.. Please. Wait for  **_your bear_ ** ...  _ ~ Asahi thought _

##  **Long Drive**

Asahi got there walking in. He immediately spotted the small boy.

There you are..  _ ~ Asahi _ _thought_

Nishinoya ran up and jumped up on Asahi, “BEAR!” He was crying and he held on tight.

“I’m here it is going to be okay Noya..” he whispered as he held on to him taking in the scent of home.

“I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry” he kept crying as he held on.

“You want to go home..? We can talk about it tomorrow if you want?” He whispered in his ear.

“Mhm.. I missed you so much ‘sahi..” Nishinoya whispered as he closed his eyes and held on tight.

Asahi walked over to Tanaka who already had a ride too, “Hey we are heading out. Thanks.” He was rubbing Nishinoya back. His shirt damp with Nishinoya’s tears.

When they got to Asahi’s car it looked new. Slowly Asahi sat Nishinoya in the front and buckled him up. Nishinoya was mostly out of it still. But he knew where they were going and everything. On the center cup holders was a photo of them. Asahi went to the front and started up the car. He rested one hand on the center compartment.. normally he would have it rested on Noya’s thigh but he didn’t know if he would be okay with it.

“Can I hold your hand?” Nishinoya whined softly looking at it like it was a puppy.

“Uh.. I guess..” Asahi mumbled as he felt Nishinoya’s hand wrap around his, he turned a soft shade of pink. “Same place right?”

“Mhm” Nishinoya smiled a bit, feeling all warm inside.

“Hey um..” Asahi was a bit bothered by something from the phone call and he needed to get it off his chest, “ **were you actually** going to marry someone? Or um were you looking for someone to marry?” He mumbled.

“I don’t know.. wait um.. I wouldn’t, for sure,” Nishinoya smiled a bit, asahi relaxing. “Can I ask you something now?”

“Sure..” Asahi was hesitant.

“Why did you come to pick me up? I hurt you a lot and then I call you for no good reason and then I grab onto you out of nowhere. I call you bear out of the blue even though I have no right to... I don’t see why,” Nishinoya seemed like he was just rambling but Asahi felt like he should answer it.

“I think I did it because I really missed you.. um and I found it as an opportunity to see you.. so i needed to take it, if that makes sense?” Asahi, “and if I’m being honest, I was kinda scared you were going to get married and I didn’t want to lose my chance of being with you. Just because I never reached out.

“Oh.. I missed you too,” Nishinoya mumbled. “Also you will never lose your chance. You are the only person I ever loved.. and probably will ever love.” He laughed a bit, closing his eyes. “I fucked up didn’t I, though? Like let us be honest it was all my fault. I pulled all those stupid pranks, you know?” Asahi didn’t know what to say. “No need to hide it from me, I already know!” Tears were flooding both of their eyes.

“No it wasn’t. Never will be and never has been..” Asahi whispered. “We are here..” he got out and picked up Nishinoya. “Are you okay with this?”

“Ya.. I’m all good with this.. By the way it is the same key.. if you still have it” he mumbled hissing his face in his shirt.

“Oh okay..” he carried him in. Nothing changed at all. He slowly walked around and found the closet picking out some clothes. He found his old hoodies and chuckled a bit to himself. “Here you can change” he handed him the clothes and walked out.

“Done..” Nishinoya called and Asahi walked back in.

“Um.. I should go now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow..” Asahi smiled at his hands.

“Can um.. you stay please?” He whispered, opening the blanket. “I haven’t been able to sleep really well and um.. I just think it is because I miss you.”

“Umm are you sure?” Asahi mumbled.

“Please. Only if you’re okay with it though.” He smiled.

“Uh I am fine with it I guess..” he slipped in and tried to position his hands but in the end he was big spooning Nishinoya and holding him as Nishinoya snored. His hands made their way to Nishinoya finding some rubber bands he began to tear up.

Fuck.. I have missed you so much _ ~ Asahi thought _

##  **Soulmates**

When the morning came so did the hangover. Nishinoya woke up first with a terrible headache but he didn’t want to leave to get the medicine. When Asahi woke up though he immediately went and grabbed some water and medicine.

“Thanks..” he mumbled as he took the pill and some water. Remembering everything from the night prior. “Sorry about bugging you.. like to lay with me and all.” He avoided eye contact. “I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable like that.” He whispered.

“Noya it is fine I don’t mind.. I missed it so um. Can we talk though?” He sat next to him.

“Mhm,” Nishinoya looked up.

“Can I start?” Asahi smiled a bit as Noya shook his head yes. “ **I am sorry** . I know you didn’t mean to hurt me and that week I hadn’t been paying much attention to you. I should have thought about it knowing that you mentioned it to me before. I knew you get insecure with thinking I don’t need you, and I am guessing leaving you didn’t help that. Neither did I text or call you. I should have thought about it for a second before I did so. I was scared, mad, sad, and just in all hurt. I didn’t want us to end and at the end of the day that’s what happened.. Last night when I saw you I just, I couldn’t believe you were the same person. I mean drinking every fucking Friday. Fuck. That much I’m guessing? I mean god. I really fucking wished I didn’t do that. I should of let us talk first. I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry Noya..”

Noya thought for a second, “um.. **I am sorry.** I knew that you hated those stupid fucking pranks. I knew that you were having a tough week that week and I shouldn’t have done that even if I wanted more attention. I hurt you. I broke our promise. I shouldn’t have and I want to apologize for that. I want to also apologize for doing that to you yesterday. You told me not to contact you until you did first. I couldn’t even listen to that. I shouldn’t have done that for all I know you lied last night and were super uncomfortable. As well as asking you to lay with me. We are broken up, and I can’t do that. It was uncalled for and completely disrespectful of your boundaries. I know that I shouldn’t have done it yet I still did. I am sorry.” He clutched the blanket as tears flooded his eyes.

“Noya can I ask you something..?” Asahi asked.

“Mhm go ahead,” Nishinoya mumbled

“Um do you still have romantic feelings for me or um are they gone..?” He whispered.

“I still like you. If we are being honest,” he smiled a bit.

“Me too.. I like you a lot.. by any chance can we  **retry this whole love thing** ..?” Asahi asked, smiling hopefully.

“Ya for sure...” Nishinoya smiled.

“Can I kiss you..?” Asahi asked softly.

“Of course..” Nishinoya laughed. Salty tears mixed in with the sweet warmth of their lips meeting.

I love you so much Asahi.. thank you for giving me a second chance _ ~ Nishinoya thought _

Thank you Noya.. I’ve missed you. I love you. I love you. I love you..  _ ~ Asahi thought _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories! Now starting playlist and head canons (which you can check out on here or on my Tumblr)! I go by she/her pronouns. Lastly you can call me Storm! (pen name)


End file.
